Talk to Me
by FLOlover
Summary: "She is brought out of her thoughts when she hears the elevator bell ding. Without turning around, she knows it's him." First story. R&R. Thanks!


**This is my first story on FanFiction. Please be gentle but any constructive feedback is welcomed! Thanks!**

**Amber**

She always wonders how she ends up being the last person in the precinct. With a hand running through her hair, she sighs and shuffles her papers into one pile. Beckett pushes her chair back and slowly rises to gather her things to, finally, go home. Home. She shakes her head and realizes how her home hasn't really been a home since she heard Castle. He loves her. It amazes her every time she thinks about that. She doesn't understand how he does it. She knows she's hard to handle yet he stands by her no matter what, giving her chance after chance to redeem herself. Denying how much she loves him has only brought her pain and annoyance. Pain to think of how he may become tired of waiting for her and annoyance with herself because she isn't strong enough to give him what he deserves.

She has brought out of her thoughts when she hears the elevator bell ding. Without turning around, she knows it is he. It's always him when she seems to be having trouble with anything. Her body relaxes from just the thought of him being near. She curses at herself for how little it takes him to make her happy. She feels so childish.

"Hey" he says quietly. "I stopped by your house to see how you're doing but you weren't there. I know this case was rough. It hit us all." A little girl witnessed her parent's murder and now has no family to go to besides her aunt who already has her hands full with her own children. The little girl clung to Beckett throughout the case. "But I know it had to hit you the hardest. I saw how hard it was for you to leave her."

A shaky breath enters her body as she turns around to face him. He looks so warm and comfortable that all the wants to do is loose herself in his embrace. He would help take away the pain and guilt that she feels. Castle reaches out his hand to brush her hair behind her ear. He lets his hand slide down to her shoulder and gives it a gentle squeeze. "Talk to me, Kate."

She shrinks back into her chair and pulls in her legs tight to her body. She feels her resolve slowly slipping away. Beckett casts her eyes down to the tiled floor so Castle won't see the tears gathering in them. He knows exactly what she is doing so he kneels down and lifts her chin to see her eyes. "Don't do that. You are allowed to have feelings. There is no reason to be ashamed. Please, don't keep me out more than you have since… since I almost lost you. We said we would break down those walls together. Let me help you." He wipes away a tear that started to fall down her cheek.

"That little girl is going to go through so much hell before she can ever start to feel normal again. It's not fair that she is going to go through life with the images of her parents being stabbed to death. She's going to feel alone for such a long time, Castle. I know how she feels."

He knows she isn't done sorting through her thoughts so he stays quiet. He sits in his chair next to her desk when she stands up, sending her chair flying back. His eyes follow her body as she paces behind her desk. "It used to be enough for me to come to work to catch the bad guys then head back home. It was familiar and I liked it that way. I had space from everyone and I liked it, damn it!" He can see the pain flicker across her face. She rubs her hands over her face and stills as she chokes back a sob. "I'm so tired of being alone, Castle," she whispers.

"Now… now I go home alone, I feel cold and empty, and something always feels off. The only time I feel right is when I'm at work and you're here. I hate how dependent I've become of you. It makes me feel weak. I'm not supposed to be weak."

"You are anything but weak, Kate."

"That's not true! I shouldn't depend on you so much," She shouts.

"We're partners. That's what we do."

"Is that what we are? Partners?" She cringes slightly as she remembers saying those same words before telling him they were through. She sighs because she knows what she has to do. "We're not just partners, Rick. I remember."

"What?" His eyes grow wide as his breath catches in his throat. There is no way she is talking about what he thinks she is, he thinks to himself. Kate watches as he lets the information sink in. Confusion, shock, fear then pain, flashes across his face.

"What? When? I don't understand."

"I never forgot. I couldn't deal with it. I didn't…"

He stands up to tower over her. "You couldn't deal with it? Really? I watched you die. I held you in my arms as the light faded out of your eyes. Then I don't hear or see you for three months! Do you know how hard that was for me? I thought you left me to be with Josh. I know that's petty but damn it Kate, I love you." She reaches up to caress his cheek, mimicking his action earlier, and wipes away the tear that fell from his eye.

"I love you too. Sometimes you annoy the living day lights out of me and I push your buttons constantly but it works for us. I'm sorry. I couldn't handle looking at you and not thinking about my mom and everything that happened…"

"I know. You said that already."

"Please shut up and listen to me." She lets a smile through as he pulls a Kate Beckett, rolls his eyes to the back of his head, and smirks. "See? Now listen. I know what I did was wrong and incredibly stupid. I get that now. You have to understand though, you are too important to me to just throw myself into this relationship without fixing some things first."

"But you're the Kate I fell in love with. You don't need to change."

"I'm also the woman who always keeps one foot out the door so I can run in case I get scared. I don't want to do that to you. I already told you I'm a one and done type of girl. I want you to be my one and done." Never before has she seen him smile so big. She shakes her head and chuckles. "I still need time Rick. I need you to be patient with me. I want this, us, so much. You are going to have to help me stay in line, keep me in check because I'm sure there will be times when I'm going to revert back to my old ways and get the urge to run. Don't let me do that. We've already missed out on so much time that we could have avoided if we hadn't been so stupid."

"We?"

"Yes, Castle. You're the one who went to the Hamptons with Gina." He started to speak but she waved her finger in front of his face to silence him. "It doesn't matter. What matters is that we are here now and that we know where we are heading. I need you in my life."

"Why Detective Beckett, did you just admit that you needed this ruggedly handsome writer in your life? I never thought the day would come." She rolled her eyes and stepped toward him as he opened his arms to hold her. "I promise that I won't let you run because you need me in your life." She pulls back and swats at his arm. He only chuckles. "I guess I need you in my life too."

She rests her head on his shoulder and sighs, "I love you."

Castle wraps his arms a little tighter and kisses the side of head. "You don't know how happy that makes me, to hear you say that. I love you, too, Kate."

He pulls away from her, takes each side of her face in his hands, and brings his lips to hers. It was nothing like the kiss they shared before but simply chaste. Although, it was enough to evoke a deep sigh from Beckett. Castle starts to pull away but she pulls him closer by wrapping her arms around his neck. She opens her mouth and welcomes the warmth from him, their tongues battling for dominance. Kate gladly gives in as he backs her up against her desk. He makes her sit down as he moves his hands to roam her body. He slides them gently underneath her shirt and hovers near the hem of it, silently asking permission. She gives a small whimper as he continues to move his hands toward her breasts. He pulls back suddenly. Kate looks surprised and confused, as she stares at him. He shakes his head and puts his finger in front of his lips. It was then she heard the footsteps coming their way. She jumps off her desk to gather herself, to make herself look presentable and not like she was about to take someone right on top of her desk.

The two uniformed police nodded their way when they passed. They both let out a sigh as soon as they were out of sight. Looking at each other, they each had a small grin on their face.

"Why don't we head over to your place? Maybe pick up Remy's on the way. Sound good to you?" asks Castle.

"As long as we get to finish what we started, right here, that sounds like the perfect idea." She pulls him in for a quick kiss then saunters over to the elevator, with Castle following behind. For once, her home is where she wants to be.


End file.
